A Moment Too Soon
by super manako sohma
Summary: Yuki is dying of cancer. What will Kyo do? AH IT'S NOT THAT GOOD! I WARN YOU FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY DON'T READ!


Hallo again! Ja, this is my first Furuba fic so be nice! It's basically a Kyo/Yuki pairing, but it's not like really REALLY strong….For some reason I write fics where Yuki dies. Like this one other one I'm working on, Yuki dies and its all Kyo's fault and Haru comes…ya…

Rated:

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba

To everyone who helped me write this, I don't need your thanks. I came up with this by myself in my health class. I like health cuz its so easy and I could get away with a lot of stuff. My teacher is awesome cuz he grades hardly on participation, and since health is mostly about how to use common sense, I know all the answers and I don't even need to do the homework. Allz I need to do is raise my hand and I get 110 A+ Nya. Ok, here you go.

Yuki sat in his hospital bed in the recovery room, although his condition was far from recovering. Yes, he had lung cancer and it's all because of second hand smoking from Shigure. This particular type of lung cancer is the kind that spread quickly, and before anyone had noticed it, it had already spread throughout his entire body. Even Hatori said that there is no longer any hope. So Yuki just sat there, living the last days of his life. It was about dusk, and Yuki looked outside his window to see parents and children walking home from the park. He saw the birds flying in their seasonal V-shape formation. It's a shame; he thought that he can't spend winter with Tohru and Kyo anymore. Crystal tears flowed freely from the nezumi's indigo orbs. He then switched views with his little table, covered in flowers and chocolates that the girls at school left for him as a get-well present. He sighed. A knock came from the door.

"Come in," Yuki said weakly while drying his tears with his sleeve. It was Kyo.

"Oh, hey," Yuki said in a bit of a disappointment. Kyo had another bouquet in his had with Sees' Candy chocolate in the other.

"Tohru wanted me to give this to you," he said, looking away.

Yuki motioned to the table with all his other gifts.

"…"

"So, what's it like to live the last few days of your life?" Kyo just asked grinning.

"Shut up, baka neko."

"Heh, now I don't have to fight you anymore do I? Finally getting what you deserve, eh ya damn rat? I'll just watch you here dying slowly…"

Then his heart felt a tug. _What's going on?_ He thought to himself. Tears started to form. _I'm supposed to be happy that I finally get to be in the zodiac once Yuki keels over._ _But somehow…_

With that Kyo turned and grabbed Yuki in his arms, not afraid to show his sobs.

"I…don't want to lose you!" He cried, clutching the nezumi like a crying child would his mother. Yuki was stiff with shock.

"Yuki…I want you to know this. I never wanted you dead; I just wanted to be better than you at something, anything. I don't hate you. In fact, Yuki, I-I love you."

Kyo continued his hold on Yuki, still sobbing. Yuki just smiled.

"Kyo…that's all I've been waiting for you to say my whole life," he said weakly, now tears falling freely from his eyes.

"I feel the same way. I'm sorry for being so mean to you all those times. I just wanted to prove myself better than you." Kyo held on tighter.

"Yes, Kyo, I do love you very much as well. I don't want to lose you but I guess death was never really on my side. So, thank you for unlocking my heart."

And with that, Yuki closed his eyes. His body became stiff. His breathing slowed to a stop. Kyo continued to grasp onto the nezumi. He lifted his head close to his, staring at his smiling pink petal lips that will never take in another breath. He moved his face towards his until their lips pressed. Still warm with the freshness of death. It must have been a full minute by the time Kyo pulled away. He brushed his hair away from his darkened, angelic eyes. Eyes that would never open again. He wiped away Yuki's tears with his thumb. He reached and took his hand. So limp, so pale. He held it to his heart. Lightning flashed outside, followed by a roaring thunder. Kyo placed Yuki's had down on the bed, and set off back to Shigure's house, for the storm might get worse.

A few days later, Kyo stood outside in the rain, sleepy and wearing all black. He held a picture of Yuki close to his chest while others near him wept. Yes, Yuki's funeral was taking place, and the weather was appropriate for the moment. Kyo was silent, for he felt very uncomfortable. Everyone was there; the school, all the Sohmas, and even Akito. Kyo hardly had any space, it was just too crowded. He refused to view the casket before the ceremony; it had been painful for him enough. The burial was about to take place next. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand Yuki taken away from him just like that. It wasn't fair.

To everyone's great surprise it was Ayame who gave the eulogy. He for once was wearing black pants and a black trench coat that reaches down to his heels, and he was acting quite serious. He spoke for a long time, but there was no drama in his voice, just plain seriousness.

"It is a shame Yuki and I haven't bridged out gap during his time on Earth," he said solemnly. "I have to say that no one in our family; our parents especially, haven't seen the wonderful man he has become. If only you have given him one chance, I'm sure all of you will be proud. But I am very sure he is looking down upon us, smiling that we have come to appreciate him who the great gentleman he was, even if he was just pretending to act kind so everyone will like him. So I say, _mon frere_, everyone loves you and we hope you will await us in your realm above."

During the burial, Kyo kept his distance. This was so painful for him. He couldn't watch. Then after everyone paid their respects and left, Kyo approached the grave. So fresh, it was. The stone was shiny with little rain drops running down it. Kyo knelt down staring at it. He can't believe it. All his hate for the rat had ended in tradegy……

"Um, Kyo?" came the timid voice of Tohru Honda.

"What," Kyo said bitterly.

"Um, we should head back right now because, well, you're soaked and you might catch a cold.

"Mind your own damn business. I'll stay out here as long as I want."

Tohru blushed. "I'm sorry, uh, well, I'll be heading back now, and, um, I'll be making sushi for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, just go." With that she left quickly, fearing another disapproval from the neko.

_Damn_, Kyo thought. _Didn't mean to yell at her…stupid happy wench_. Suddenly, he felt a shove and the next thing he knew he was on the ground against the wet earth. A soft chuckling soon rang out.

"Shame on you, baka neko," the voice said, "you shouldn't take your grief out on poor Honda-san."

Kyo turned. He saw a figure in a white dress thing with a pale face and mousy grey hair.

"You should learn to control you temper, or should I have to teach you?"

It said again, now approaching the neko. His indigo eyes were now visible and they were smiling.

"Y-yuki?" Kyo said in disbelief. "But I thought you…"

"You baka," he said, "Don't you believe in ghosts?" He extended his hand out to him. "Here."

Kyo reached his hand out while Yuki grabbed it, pulling him up.

"I'm sorry, now you have to take a bath, don't you?"

"Wait. How can you hold my hand if you're a ghost?"

"Oh, shut up. If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore now would it?"

Now the two of them stood inches away from each other. Yuki grabbed Kyo in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he said with silvery ghost tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry I have to leave you."

Kyo tried to wrap his arms around the Yuki-ghost, but he couldn't. He was like thin air. "Don't go," he said pleadingly.

"I have to, or else Kami-san will get mad. I love you, and I promise I will always watch over you."

And so he disappeared in thin air, just like that. Kyo stood there looking up at the sky for a few moments, then started to head back to Shigure's house. As he was walking, snowflakes descended from the sky. He smiled.

Kya I'm done! That actually was my first furuba fic…but it's the third furuba fic I actually posted. Ah well. Review please?


End file.
